


In This Moment

by amorettemcsky



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Marriage Proposal, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24308029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorettemcsky/pseuds/amorettemcsky
Summary: Lena purposefully came home way earlier than scheduled because there's been something bugging her mind for the past few weeks. She intended to get it off her chest soon, and by soon, she meant tonight.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 471





	In This Moment

"The four most over-rated things in life are champagne, lobster, anal sex, and picnics."

\- Christopher Hitchens

***

It was Friday, and Friday means coming home early to relax and ease into the weekend like Kara always said. It was almost 3 in the afternoon and Lena just couldn't focus. The statistics on the screen on her tablet was drawing blank into her mind because it was occupied by something else entirely, not work-related. Kara had left a couple of hours ago from their lunch date and somehow, Lena's mind came to a halt when she saw what her almost-two-years girlfriend was wearing that day. And to top the shocking surprise, Kara strutted into her office ever so confidently in her new haircut, an undercut with a messy top while wearing a black cropped slacks, white shirt and a grey blazer. Lena had wanted to pull her towards her big white desk so Kara could bend her over and fuck her senseless, but alas, Jess had cut in to notify her next meeting. But of course, before all her mind came into all that, the first thing she thought of was to run towards her girlfriend and run her fingers over those gorgeous blonde locks and like always, she went to scratch Kara's nape in a soothing manner that always gets Kara sighs and sags her shoulder, ready to relax for at least an hour.

Kara had surprised her with Big Belly Burger and Lena thought for the gazillionth time that she's the luckiest woman on earth to have Kara in her life. Their road to recovery was rough, but as people would say, it was worth it. And boy, did Lena feel grateful and relieved. They both had agreed that what had happened was necessary to understand each other better and look where they are now.

Determined, she put her tablet aside before speed-dialling her beloved.

"Hey, baby girl." Kara greeted. "What's up? Did you miss me already?"

"Hello, darling. Well, as much as I miss you, I do have a favour to ask." Lena's free hand was gripping the armrest of her chair and she was biting her bottom lip to suppress her nervousness slash excitement.

"Oh?" She knew Kara sensed her eradicated heartbeat through the phone, hell, without the device, she knew that's what's grounding Kara the most. "You okay though, right, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Lena quickly shut the worry in her lover's tone. "Um, so... the favour."

"Right, the favour." Kara's voice hinted an intrigue.

"Um..." Lena trailed off before letting a few seconds of silence taking over.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Lena could see the warming smile Kara would give her if this was a face-to-face conversation. "Do you want me to fly over?"

"N-No! No need for that. I just, uh... I guess, there's really nothing that can sugarcoat what I'm going to ask you, so I won't beat around the bush." Lena exhaled slowly.

"Oh, Rao, you're not breaking up with me, are you?"

"God, no, Kara, I would never. Will you let me finish?" Lena rolled her eyes. "And I said I wanted to ask for a favour, not giving you heartbreaking information."

"Shoot, okay, go on."

"I'm... kinda craving scones..."

"Oh... Rao, Lena, you could've just texted me this without giving me an almost heart attack. Though I do appreciate hearing your voice better." Kara laughed.

"Yeah, sorry for scaring you." Lena giggled.

"Anything else you want me to get you?"

At that question, Lena's brain wreaked havoc inside, you know, like that one Spongebob episode. She definitely needed more time for her preparation.

"Macaroni!"

"Okay."

"Baklava."

"Sure."

She needed a further location.

"Lamington."

"Yes, okay. Um, Lena, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just craving lots of sugar."

"Oookay. So, then the scones are definitely going with jam, right?"

"Yes!" 

"Mhm, anything else?"

"No, that's- that's all, honey. In turn, I'm going to buy dinner tonight. Anything in mind?"

"Oh, I've been watching videos on Youtube where people eat these giant lobsters and dip them in sauces, they look so darn delicious. Do you think there's any shop in National City where they sell those?"

"I'll check, but if there isn't any in NC, you won't mind picking up dinner as well, right?"

"Of course, not, baby. Alright, Snapper has yelled for me thrice now, I gotta go. See you tonight, baby."

"See you, darling." When the line went out, Lena sank into her chair and sighed. Step one, the easy part, done. And she quickly arranged their dinner for Kara to pick up before sending the blonde the details.

The last meeting finally commenced and Lena was just bored, bored with the same white old men trying to dictate how she's supposed to run her company. Only if it wasn't for their parts in investment, she would really love it to punch them in the face because she knows, trying to teach them that the world is not running like how it was in their era any longer was simply impossible. And it was supposed to be an hour-long meeting, but she was just so done with the week she had had that she strutted out in the middle of one of those men talking nonsense to her when the meeting only just ran about twenty minutes or so, _let bigots be bigots_ , she thought. Parts of her are thriving because she's in the position of the biggest power and parts of her are relieved to finally be able to go home.

When she arrived at their penthouse, she wasted no more time to jump in the shower and cleaned herself thoroughly. She was so determined to have Kara pound her backdoor that she bought everything necessary for the preparation and the safety during their "activity". She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed and dried herself before going out to their walk-in closet.

"Oh, God, I'm really about to do this," Lena mumbled as she felt a shiver ran down her spine. _I just hope she'll be as into it as I am._

She rummaged through the very back of her side of the closet to find a box that's filled with new stuff and toys she bought that came a week ago. Thankfully it arrived when Kara had a Supergirl emergency and she quickly shoved it at the back of the closet. Lena smiled gleefully for a minute at the thought of this next step she's trying to make and thought about the past week where she's been preparing her butt for this moment.

"God, Kara's pretty thick, how am I gonna survive that?" Lena shudders at the thought, but she had to admit, she was pretty turned on. "Okay, I think I'll go with the medium one."

She took the medium-sized buttplug and coated it with a little bit of lube before pushing it up her ass. "Mhh..." She bit back a moan as she rolled her eyes to the back at the sensation.

"Okay, Lena, you can do this. You can do anything." 

She puts the box on the carpeted floor and put on her best lingerie that consists of a pair of black lacy underwear along with garter belt and everything, then she covered it with one of her classic pencil skirts and white shirt. She decided to not put any makeup and put her hair into a ponytail. Then she rushed to makeover their living room for their dinner (and also probably movie night that will definitely be cut short) full with fluffy and fuzzy blankets and pillows and lots of candles.

Just as she was taking out a bottle of Pinot Grigio from her wine rack, knowing she was going have seafood for dinner and it's one of her perfect combinations on the culinary side, Kara landed on their balcony hands full of food. Lena smiled and put the wine on the counter before greeting her girlfriend.

"Kara, darling." Lena snaked her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for picking up all of these, what would I do without you?"

"Probably fly yourself to all these places for the authentic food," Kara smirked. "I missed you, baby."

"We had lunch together today." Lena giggled, taking on of the bags to help prepare.

"Have you been wearing that all day? I feel like you were wearing something else for work." Kara scrunched her face in wonder.

"Hmm, I don't know, darling. I haven't gotten the chance to change." Lena vaguely said and turned away to smirk.

"Yeah, I don't know. Is there something I'm missing? It's not our second anniversary yet, I'm sure." Kara scratched her head curiously as she helped Lena take out all the food from the bags.

"No, nothing like that. I mean, can't I enjoy a Friday night with my girlfriend?" Lena shrugged, putting on a coy smile while taking out two of the biggest plates they have for the seafood. "Oh, my God, they're huge."

"Yeah." Kara chuckled while taking out bowls for the sauces.

They prepared in silence and maneuvered between the kitchen and living room to pass the food. While Lena was waiting and setting up the TV, Kara changed back to her work clothes thinking she'd clean up after dinner. They settled on the floor, not wanting to mess their couch, blankets and pillows from eating, with all the sauces. The first bite they spent in silence while watching Kitchen Nightmare (It's their new obsession, Kara loves it because of the food and the 180-degree change and Lena loves when Gordon curses at people), and also while enjoying the flavour of the food, moaning here and there.

"Rao, it is so good. I still favour potstickers above all, but this is just so tasty." Kara rolled her eyes to the back.

"I'll give it eight out of ten. Good choice, Kara." Lena dipped her lobster to the spicy and tangy sauce, she decided it was her favourite. "Okay, I'm done, that was a lot."

"You only ate two and a half lobsters," Kara said, still eating.

"Kara, please, I'm only human."

"Yet I've seen a lot eat way more than you right now." Kara raised her eyebrows to prove her point.

"One can only eat so much to maintain this body, Kara. I can't eat recklessly like you, which I'm very envious of." Lena rolled her eyes. "I'll just eat macaroni for some sweet. Oh, you bought a whole box with all flavours."

After devouring what was left, Kara leaned back on the couch and rubbed her stomach with a lazy smile on her face. Which made Lena laugh out loud.

"What?" Kara asked, looking at the raven-haired from the side of her eyes.

"You're a dad." Lena was still laughing.

"What?!" Kara sat up, looking at her girlfriend like a lost puppy.

"What you just did? It looks like a typical dad that got satisfied after eating something while sitting and then lean back on his chair rubbing his tummy with a satisfied sigh. It's funny." Lena bit her lip trying to contain her smile.

"Oh, really?" Kara put on her sly smile.

"Mhm." Lena challenged.

"Take that back!" Kara attacked her with tickles and blew raspberries on her neck.

"Karaaa!" Lena laughed again and tried to get away from the blonde.

"Not until you take that back." Kara pouted.

Lena smiled and instead kissed it off Kara. "There."

"Mhh, more." Kara giggled before surging in for another kiss.

They were making out for a few minutes before Kara's hands finally pulled Lena's shirt out of her skirt, then rested a hand under it to feel warm skin. "W-wait, Kara. Kara."

"Yeah?" Kara asked, pulling away. "What is it, babe?"

"Uh, so... you weren't wrong when you thought this was a special occasion." Lena trailed off, smiling shyly.

"Oh, my God. You're proposing." Kara had her eyes wide with a slack jaw. Before Lena could say anything, Kara cut her off with a "wait here" and used her super-speed to their bedroom and came back a second later with something in her hand.

"We don't use rings on Krypton, we use gemstones of our family crest colour that are installed with a hologram device. It's not for direct communication but rather a message. I asked my mother for it when I went to Argo years ago, even before the crisis. So, I put it in a bracelet with Nth metal, Alex and I made it. Can I put it on you?" Kara smiled shyly as she held out the bracelet with both hands.

With tears flowing out of her eyes, Lena trembled as she whispered a "yes" and held out her left hand to Kara. "I... I don't know what to say." She sobbed.

"Press on the bracelet." Kara encouraged. "It has a bit of everything because I kept on adding and deleting stuff."

***

_"Hi, I'm currently on Argo and I just asked for this little piece of blue gemstone from my mum. She asked me if I had someone special in my life that I want to spend it with and I smiled shyly because I'm not even sure myself. Mon-El was long gone, but even my boss would agree I shouldn't marry him." Kara stopped to laugh. "Rao, what a joke."_

_"I'm back on earth again and the first thing I wanted was to hang out with Lena and I did. I know, I can't believe it either. What's more interesting is that I realised two things. One, I am in love with Lena Luthor. Two, the thought of spending my life with her... excites me beyond this universe. I know, I know. When I told Alex this, she was ecstatic. She said and I quote, 'Fucking finally! Took you long enough!' Can you believe it? I was so oblivious to realise that my best friend is the one all along."_

_"Alex has been nagging me to tell Lena about me being Supergirl. And I swear I am trying! But it's so hard! My mind keeps on playing what Lillian had said to me long ago that when Lena found out, she'll hate me, and I'm starting to think that it's true. I-" Kara choked back a sob. "I don- I don't know how to tell her, I want to! Rao, I desperately want to. It's torturing me. It's not fair to keep her in the dark in the first place, let alone let it go this far. I just... don't know what to do. I keep on making these excuses after excuses. Rao, I love that woman to death, I don't wanna lose her."_

_"I finally told Lena at the Pulitzer party tonight and it was nerve-wracking. She didn't say a thing at first, but then she told me we're okay after giving me my award. I... feel so relieved. All these years, keeping her in the dark has taken a toll on both of us. I know it's wrong after all the trust she puts in me, but I hope she understands that I did it to keep her safe. She has had a lot of attacks because of her last name and her brother, I didn't want to put her even more at risk for knowing the identity of my side job. I... don't know if I can bear the thought of her getting hurt because of me."_

_"We haven't talked for a few weeks. It's... painful, no, it's sucking the life out of me. Kryptonite has nothing to compare. I miss her so fucking bad. I hope she feels the same way. Fuck you, Lex Luthor. I would never swear this upon anyone, but I really hope that bastard is rotting in the deepest pit of hell. I just-" Kara huffed and shook her head before reaching the gemstone to turn it off._

_"They're gone." Kara sobbed. "Earth and even Argo. Lena, Alex, Eliza, my mum, everyone. I'm appointed as the paragon of hope, but I'm not feeling hopeful right now, not at all. It's dreadful. I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye, tell Lena I'm in love with her. Jeez, what am I saying, I'm a hero, I should be more positive and say things like, 'I should've been able to save them'. Bullshit. I'm not a hero. A hero always has ways to solve problems, I'm just stuck in the middle of nowhere where time doesn't tick. What’s worse is the bastard was awoken from death by the Monitor. Rao, it’s just joke after joke.” Kara sighed and slumped down the wall behind her._

_"I woke up on my couch this morning. Everything looked fine at first, I was suspicious and turned out it's not. How surprising." Kara sighed. "The multiverse has merged into one, DEO is subsidiary to LuTHoRcORp, bald guy is running DEO, and Lena still hates me. Wow, what a joke I'm living in. If this was a show, I would delete this whole season of my life. It's humiliating."_

_"Lena and I finally reconciled today. It was hard to stay tough on her when she looked that good. Rao, I'm so useless." Kara chuckled. "But... all that matters now is that she's back on my side. I'm so happy, I know she's always good. The world just doesn't deserve her. If I could, I would take her to Argo and hang my cape up, live with her there for the rest of my life."_

_"I... accidentally asked Lena out today. I didn't mean to! I mean, obviously I want to, I've always wanted to! But do you know who Kara Danvers is? Her love life is almost nonexistent because of her shyness and timidness! How I manage to score a Lena Luthor is beyond me. But after all that we've been through, I'm a hundred per cent positive we'll be able to stay on track, with everything bare in the open, we can rebuild our relationship back, better and on a whole different level. This is like a dream comes true! It's all I've ever wanted." Kara giggled._

***

After spending almost two hours of the hologram that seemed won't be finished any soon, a sobbing, red face, puffy-eyed Lena turned it off. She grabbed another tissue to wiped her face and calmed herself.

"I love you." Was all she could say at that moment.

"I love you, too, Lee." Kara smiled fondly and warmly before enveloping her now-fiancee in a passionate embrace.

"You know, I wasn't actually proposing," Lena mumbled on her neck before letting a giggle out.

"What?" Kara gasped.

"No, but God, Kara. It's a million times yes. I love you, there's no one better to spend the rest of my life with." Lena sighed and sunk deeper into the embrace.

"Me too, my love." Kara smiled and rubbed circles on Lena's back. "Wait, then what were you gonna ask me?"

"Oh, um... you know, I've been... exploring."

"Uhuh."

"And... it has awoken a desire in me and I want to explore what I'm about to tell you with you."

"Go on." Kara smiled curiously with a tilt on her head.

"I... I've been getting so turned on at the idea of you... fucking me in the ass." Lena bit her lip so hard, she was sure it would draw blood.

"Oh." Kara's jaw was slacked, she was trying to process what she just heard into her brain before letting a blush blooms within her chest. And her dick.

"Is- Is that okay? Are you... do you think you'll be into it?"

"Fuck..." Kara panted, she swore again that that woman will be the death of her. "I'm more than happy to fulfil this new fantasy of yours, baby. Fuck, just thinking of pounding that little pucker. Baby, you're killing me right now."

"Yeah?" Lena smirked as she bit her bottom lip, "Scan me then."

"What?"

"Just do it."

Kara activated her x-ray vision and gasped at the discovery. "Fuck, baby."

"I've... been preparing all week."

"Oh, Rao. Come here." 

Kara pulled her onto her lap, hands resting on her waist as they started making out. Tongue and teeth were clashing gently as they started exploring each other. It was new territory for both of them and everything seemed to be in slow motion. Impatient, Lena's teeth pulled Kara's bottom lip softly and she pulled Kara's blazer to signify that she wanted it off. Kara groaned and tried to help but accidentally ripped apart her shirt and sent buttons flying everywhere. The commotion stopped them to laugh and gather their breaths.

"Oh, my gosh." Lena panted. "That was kinda gold."

"Oh, yeah?" Kara challenged, her lips curled into a smirk and an eyebrow cocked. "I'll show you _gold_."

Kara did the same to Lena's shirt and this time it was on purpose. She had expected to be smug about it, but the view in front of her disallow her. She let out an inaudible gasp as her wide eyes were set on Lena's lacy bra.

"Kara! That was a Marks and Spencer shirt!" Lena slapped her arm playfully but smirked at her fiancee's expression and got out of her shirt anyway. "Like what you see?"

"Rao..." Kara mumbled before using her super-speed to get to their bedroom.

She slowly let Lena down on her feet with hands still steady on her hips. Lena finally took off her shirt and Kara just couldn't wait to tug at Lena's pencil skirt as she kissed her clavicle.

"You're so beautiful. Whatever did I do to deserve someone like you, Lee?" Kara mumbled, pulling at the zipper of the skirt.

"Have you seen you?" Lena giggled, letting the skirt fall down and she stepped out of it.

"Sure, but I mean, look at you, baby." Kara spun her fiancee around slowly to savour the view. Though if she was really being honest, she was focused on Lena's ass. "Rao..."

"Mhm," Lena smirked again, tugging at Kara's loose shirt to the bed. "Now, I want you to tell me what you want to do with me, darling."

"Fuck..." Kara exhaled while getting out of her ripped shirt and slacks. Lena moaned at the sight of her bulge through her boxer, she'd admit she'll never get tired of seeing that view, ever. "Lie down on your stomach, babe. I wanna pamper my lady first."

"How sweet of you, my darling." Lena chuckled. "Well, I did have kind of a rough week."

Lena did as Kara said and buried her face into her pillow. A second later, she could feel oil getting poured on her back as Kara's hand tried to smear it evenly. The blonde kissed the back of her neck before starting at her shoulders, putting her usual preferred pressure and Lena sighed in satisfaction.

"God, yes. That feels so good, Kara." Lena mumbled.

"Pressure good?"

"Just how I like it, thank you, darling."

"No worries, baby."

Kara's hands never felt so good and Lena felt giddy. She could feel the blonde trying to contain her composure and not rush, but within 15 minutes, Lena's undergarments are off and Kara was massaging her buttocks. She could feel the hero's hands tremble every time she brushed near her cunt and plug, which was making her even more turned on.

Kara, on the other hand, couldn't focus. How could she? With the view she was given, she just wanted to sink her face between those cheeks and pleasure her lady. She also had a new desire to play tug of war with the plug. She groaned at the thought of sinking her thick cock into that little tight hole. 

"God, Kara, I swear if you don't start doing something about my current state right now-" Lena's complain was cut off by Kara's mouth latching on her cunt while Kara's hands were spreading her cheeks. "Oh, fuck!"

"Sorry, babe. I haven't covered your front side, but I couldn't help it." Kara chuckled before diving in again.

"Y-yeah, just... keep going..." Lena moaned.

She lifted her upper body to grab Kara by the hair and push her face even more. "Jesus Christ..."

Kara smirked but pulled away from her dripping core and shifted her attention to the shiny plug. Kara bit her lip, nervous and excited, and she started tugging a little bit while keeping a close eye on it.

"Oh, God..." Lena moaned into the pillow again as she felt a shiver run up her spine. _This is it_ , she thought.

"H-How was that?" Kara spoke softly.

"Good, so good." Lena breathed.

Kara tugged again, this time really trying to pull the plug out and then stop just to see it sink back in. "K-Kara, please..." Lena finally mumbled out.

Kara exhaled a shaky breath before focusing back and started tugging again, and this time it popped out with a small pop. Her eyes were wide to see a tiny gape on Lena's asshole and she bit her lip again.

"C-can I push it in again?" Kara shudders.

"Fuck, yes, please," Lena trembled her words. The thought of it was making her even more aroused.

Kara spat a little on it and slowly pushed it in. She felt almost giddy, like a kid watching the long train toy going around the toy store on Christmas. She heard Lena puffed out a breath and sighed into the pillow. They kept going like that for another five or so minutes before Kara completely abandoned the toy. She then dived back in to give the little pucker attention by her mouth and tongue, she had to.

"Fuck, Kara!" Lena yelped this time, startled with the act.

Kara's hands who were on Lena's cheeks spreading them out, now also holding Lena down and still. Lena shuddered and squealed when she felt Kara's tongue pushing through her hole. Now, Lena was never a true believer of God's existence, but she thought it was a good time to thank the one in charge up there. _I must've done something right this week_ , she thought. 

"Shit, that feels so good," Lena mumbled as Kara kept her focus on tasting her.

Kara stopped a few minutes later and sucked on her middle finger before pushing into Lena's asshole.

"Oh, fuck..." Lena moaned. "W-Warn me next time, jeez."

"Sure." Kara chuckled. "Babe, do you wanna go through with this now? You know I'm pretty thick."

"I swear for the love of God, Kara, just... keep going!" Lena tried to look at her fiancee, but could only catch a glimpse by her peripheral view.

"Okay, okay." 

T-Two, please." Lena mumbled quietly.

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

Kara pulled out her finger and sucked both her middle and index, giving it a nice coating before trying to push them back in. It was a surprisingly smooth penetration and Kara widened her eyes a little bit. _Must be because of the plug, nice, maybe... just maybe she should try one more_ , she thought. So she pulled them out, making Lena whined at the loss of filling, and coated three fingers. She slowly pushed them in which earned a loud moan from Lena.

"Colour check?"

"Green, fuck, so green." Lena whimpered.

Amazed, she pushed deeper while the other hand freed her cock from the now suffocating boxer. "J-just... just how much have you prepared, babe? Because... you're taking this surprisingly well for a first-timer." Kara asked.

"Well, I know how thick you are, so I've been training myself well. I've reached a bigger plug than that one." Lena smirked.

"Oh, Rao..." Kara shivered.

Suddenly Kara pulled her fingers out and turned Lena around. Startled, Lena was going to ask but cut off by Kara kissing her.

"You're... so... hot," Kara said between kisses. "Ride me, babe."

She turned them around and Kara pushed her boxer off. Lena bit her lip as she tried to align Kara's cock to her cunt entrance and slowly sank down. She whimpered at the feel of fullness.

"You okay?" Kara asked, looking up at her beautiful fiancee.

"Y-yeah, I just... I'm thinking about this thing in my butthole."

"You know it's not too late to slow down, right? We can really work up to it, stage by stage. It's not compulsory to do it right now."

"Darling, shush! I've been stretching up my ass for this, I really want you to fill me up real good. But after our first round."

"Okay, baby. Whatever my lady wants, she gets." Kara smiled and kissed her.

With Kara's help, Lena started moving. They both moaned and grunted at every thrust. Lena had her hands on Kara's shoulders and Kara took advantage of the proximity to give smooches around her neck, shoulders, chest, and especially her favourite of favourites, Lena's boobs.

"You're so good, my love," Kara mumbled.

"Mhh..." Lena whined and buried her face into Kara's shoulder.

Kara took over and lifted Lena and started thrusting. "F-Faster, babe." Lena whimpered, and Kara did so.

"F-fuck... so... good." Lena panted. "I'm close, darling."

"Mhh, I'll be there with you, baby." Kara breathed.

Kara kept her fast pace, giving a hint of her super-speed, and had Lena screaming here and there every time she got her in the right angle. "Fuck, r-right there, babe." And Kara kept her pace and focus on that angle. She felt Lena' walls clenching the next second and Lena screamed as she came undone. Kara kept on thrusting slowly to prolong Lena's orgasm.

"That was so hot." Kara chuckled. "You rarely scream, babe."

"I think something possessed me tonight." Lena humoured her.

Lena fell on her stomach next to Kara as she reached to the nightstand to get the lube. Kara got up on her knees behind the raven-haired as she retrieved the bottle from her. _This is it_ , they thought. Kara poured a generous amount of the liquid on Lena's ass, pushing fingers in here and there, before coating her cock.

"You ready?" Kara asked.

"Did you forget who I am?" Lena barked a little before she giggled. "Ready as I'll ever be, babe."

Kara chuckled and shook her head. "You're gonna be the death of me, Lee."

"Please, don't. I need you." 

"And I'm here, baby girl, always." 

Kara held one of Lena's butt cheeks, the other one gripping her cock, and started rubbing between the cheeks. After a few seconds, she put the tip at the entrance and started pushing in gently. She pushed more and slowly got her head in. She bit her lip at the tightness and shuddered.

"Colour check, babe?"

"Green. Your head is like... a bit thinner than your shaft, babe. Go on." Lena chuckled.

Kara, still biting her lip, started pushing again. The next few minutes was heaven and hell, because Kara wanted nothing more than to please her woman, but at the same time, she wanted to start thrusting. The anticipation was a new feeling for her and she felt giddy again. 

"Okay, yellow. Fuck..." Lena panted then started taking deep breaths to adjust at the stretch. "Alright, continue, babe."

And after a few more minutes, Kara was balls deep in Lena's asshole and she thought she could feel the blood from her lip. 

"Rao, so... tight, baby." Kara huffed and closed her eyes at the feeling.

"You can move, darling. Slowly, please." Lena was gripping the sheets, her knuckles white.

Kara obliged, she started pulling slowly, leaving her head in and then pushing in. "F-Faster? Can I?" She stuttered.

"Okay," Lena whined.

Kara sucked a deep breath in and started thrusting at a steady pace, not too slow, not too fast. And Lena turned into a moaning mess. "Oh, God." She mumbled and bit her lip.

Kara slowly pulled Lena up and into her, holding Lena against her front, both now kneeling. Kara kept on thrusting, her dominant hand now headed for Lena's pussy. When her fingers found her clit, she started rubbing slowly. Lena moaned and put a hand around her head, pulling her close.

"Fuck, babe..." Lena exhaled, her breath felt even heavier.

"You're so good, baby, so tight..." Kara whispered hotly on her ear.

"Jesus..." Lena whimpered. "Faster, Kar."

"You sure?" 

"Uhuh." Lena huffed, taking the matter into her own hands and now meeting Kara halfway even harder. "F-fuck..."

Kara groaned, rubbing Lena's clit faster while peppering kisses on her neck and shoulder. 

"Just like that, just like that, babe. Oh, God..." Lena could feel her building orgasm closer and she trembled as she let go a breath of air.

"I'm... close, Lee. Fuck, you're so fucking tight. Rao..." Kara sank her teeth a little bit into the bottom of Lena's neck, trying to wait for the other.

"Me too." Lena panted. "Don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Kara huffed.

Kara felt over-energised now with her goal in mind: make her lady cum before her. The strokes got sloppier and messier by the seconds, a few minutes later, Kara felt Lena's wall clenching for the second time for the night and she kept her thrust relentlessly. 

"Cum for me, baby." She mumbled.

"Fuck, Kara!" Lena let go and shuddered as she rode out her orgasm.

"Shit..." Kara whispered. "Wh-where-" "Inside! Inside, please."

"Fuck..." Kara grunted as she shot thick ropes into Lena. "Rao..."

A few minutes later she pulled out slowly and flew them slowly into their ensuite to clean up. She threw a towel on the floor and sat Lena down slowly so she wouldn't feel the coldness of the tiles before starting up the bath.

"That was... phew," Kara breathed, looking at Lena who seemed to still be in her own world.

"Incredible. I never felt like that before. How come we never did before?" Lena giggled.

"I don't know, baby, you tell me." Kara laughed.

"Khap zao rrip," Lena spoke ever so softly.

Kara raised her eyebrows and then smiled in fondness. "I love you, too, mon amour."

"Since when I'm the one who speaks Kryptonese and you speak French?" Lena cocked an eyebrow.

"You're rubbing off on me." Kara chuckled.

"No regrets." Lena stuck a tongue out before giggling like a kid.

When the bath was ready, Kara picked her up and flew them up again, then slowly descending them down into the warm water. 

"Come here, you." Kara pulled Lena close. "It's 'taking care of my fiancee' time."

"Mhh, I'd really like that." Lena sighed.

She could get used to this, Lena thought and smiled. She closed her eyes and let Kara take charge. And of course, since she's a CEO, her brain never stops. So, she started thinking and daydreaming about their wedding. She smiled even wider and thought about getting a dog for the flower kid. Ah, she might just will.


End file.
